Fem GerIta Song-Fic-Fallin' For You
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Suzanne Beischmidt is having feelings for her Italian friend, Felicity Vargas. When Alexi F. Jones, Nathan Arlovskaya, and Kika Honda notice, they encourage Suzanne to tell Felicity how she feels
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I don't know but,  
I think I may be Fallin' for you,  
Dropping so quickly,  
_

Suzanne Beilschmidt sat on the couch in the house she shared with her "friends" Kika Honda and Felicity Vargas. She just sat there, watching her two friends. Kika was reading a Yaoi and giggling like the crazy fangirl she was while Felicity snored her ass off softly beside the Japanese girl.

Suzanne just watched them. Not talking to them, not listening to a word they were saying to her or to each other. Well, she wasn't exactly watching Kika _and _Felicity.

Just Felicity.

She watched her. Her blue cardigan wrinkled and slightly stained, that pink ribbon belt around her soft-looking waist, that yellow skirt with the Italian flag printed on one of the pleats that hugged her curves in just the right way, and that auburn hair that frames her face and that auburn curl that bounced when she nodded and never cooperated with the rest of her hair.

_Maybe I should, Keep this  
To myself, wait until I...  
__Know you better  
_  
True, Suzanne _might_ have the slightest of crushes on her young Italian friend, but every time she wanted to tell her, her hands got sweaty and she changed the subject. Besides, she didn't think that beautiful Italian girl could ever love someone like _her._

_I am tryin', not to tell you,  
But I want to...  
Just scared of what you'll say  
So, I'm hidin', what I'm feelin'  
But I'm tired of...Holdin' this inside my head_

Suzanne shook her head as she stood up, just feeling like she wanted to be alone. However, Kika must have noticed her blushing and sweaty state, because she addressed it in that peculiar accent of hers. "Suzanne? Are you Aright, or are you feering sick? You rook a rittle pare." Kika said with a worried expression.

"Suzy? Are you'a sure you're'a quite'a OK?" Felicity asked, worry clearly visible in her hazel eyes. Suzanne nodded with a fake smile. She didn't think her crush was worth seeing Kika and Felicity worried like they usually were. "If there's'a something wrong, you can'a tell me, Suzy." Felicity said with her usual bright smile. Suzanne nodded.

"Wait! Suzanne, can I tark to you in private. Prease?" Kika said. Suzanne nodded and let the Japanese girl into her room. "How stupid do you think I am, Suzanne?" Kika suddenly said. Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _Ah, Damn! Kika knows!_

"Werr, I know of your crush on Fericity, so, Why are you hording back your feerings from her?" Kika asked. Suzanne blushed. "V...Vhat do you mean, Kika?" Suzanne laughed nervously. Kika raised an eyebrow and plopped down beside her German friend. "Suzanne, Just terr her." Kika reasoned.

_I've been spending all my, time, just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do...  
I think i'm fallin' for you_

I've been waitin' all my life,

_and now i've found ya  
I don't know what to do...  
I think i'm fallin' for you_

**Fin :D**

**New Fanfic time! Hope Y'all like this one! Smooches bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fem GerIta Song-Fic-Fallin' For You**

Chapter 2

_As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand,  
Pull me towards you,  
Then we start to dance,_

Felicity Vargas sat in her room, flipping through her photo album of her childhood. At first, it was nice, then it went downhill as the pictures told the rest of her story, good and bad, front and back. Not wanting to see anymore, she shoved her album away and put her face in her hands. Then, a knock on her door made her jump. She wiped her eyes the best she could and opened it. "Ah *sniff* h-hi'a Suzy..." She sniffled with a watery smile.

Suzanne Beilschmidt felt horrible seeing Felicity cry the way she was. She reached her hand out and caught another of Felicity's tears on her bent finger. Once she realized what she was doing, she retracted her hand and cleared her throat. "Um, Felicity..." Suzanne started. Felicity smiled wider and wiped the rest of her tears away. "Yes'a, Suzy?" Felicity smiled. Suzanne coughed into her fist and took Felicity's hand. "W-wanna dance..." Suzanne asked. Felicity nodded.

Suzanne pulled Felicity closer to her and began to sway. Felicity smiled and lowered her head into the crook of Suzanne's neck.

_All around us, I see nobody,  
Here in silence, It's just you and me-_

"DUDES! I BROUGHT KIKA HOME!" A loud American voice that no doubt belonged to Alexi F. Jones rang from downstairs. Suzanne groaned and Felicity sighed, but was intent on not letting her displeasure show on her face. Instead, a smile graced her lips. "Alexi! Kika! You're'a home'a finally!" Felicity smiled as she distangled herself from Suzanne and ran downstairs. Suzanne growled in frustration and joined the three downstairs.

Then, their Russian friend, Anya Braginsky, rushed into the house and hid behind the group of girls. "Ah, my friends! PROTECT ME FROM NATHAN, DA~!" Then, Nathan Arlovskaya, Anya's crazy-obsessive little brother, rushed into the house. "Anya! Lets become one!" "GO HOME!" Anya was now crying and Nathan pulled her out of the door by her hair. Anya's cries were muffled by the now-closed door. The four girls sighed. Immediately, Alexi broke the silence.

"Anyway, um, I brought my super-hot Japanese girlfriend home, but I'm not leavin' until said girlfriend catches me up on what's going on!" Alexi said as she placed her hands on her hips. Kika nodded and got her cell phone out. "Come, Arexi. Ret's go in private." Alexi nodded and her and Kika made the journey up the stairs.  
_  
I am tryin, Not to tell you,  
But I want to, just scared of what you'll say,_  
_So, I'm hidin', what I'm feelin',  
But, I'm tired of, Holdin' this inside my head,  
_  
Alexi and Kika were in Kika's room, trying to get a hold of Nathan. "Hello? Nathan speaking." Nathan finally answered. Alexi and Kika sighed with relief. "Nathan, could you prease come over?" Kika asked. "Sure, whatever ya say." Then, Nathan hung up. Then, a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Within a few minutes, Nathan was in Kika's room. "You called?" Kika nodded and motioned for Kika to sit next to her. "So, why am I here?" Nathan asked. Alexi nodded at Kika. Kika nodded and stood up.

"Ok, have you noticed how Suzanne has a crush on Fericity?" Kika asked. Alexi and Nathan nodded. 'Well, I have a pran to get them together, but I need your herp." Alexi and Nathan nodded together. Kika then proceeded to explain her plan to get Suzanne and Felicity together. They all realized it was a long-shot, but the thought they should give it a try. They just hoped it would work.  
_  
I've been spending all my, time, just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do..._

_I think I'm fallin' for ya!_

_I've been waitin' all my, life, And now I've found ya!_  
_I don't know what to do..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you!_  
_Fallin' for you..._


End file.
